You make me feel complete
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: It's after the third impact.Japan was completely destroyed but the other countries weren't.Rei is alive but only Kaworu knows.What will Shinji do when he finds out?What feeling will wake when he sees her? Read and review please!COMPLETE
1. Come back Rei

**Disclaimer:i do not(unfortunaly) own evangelion.**

**Come back Rei.**

The blue haired woman looked at the sea of blood that was in the place of what should be a country.The place she once lived in was now a sea of blood.All of her memories were below that red sea.

"Sis?"- someone behind her asked and she immediatly found out that her brother was there.She never expected to come back to earth with a brother.But DNA tests proved him has her brother , so she just accepted it and thought that it was nice to have some sort of family.

"Kaworu!"-she smiled the best smile she could give him and stood up watiting for him to hug her like he always did when they met.

He hugged her tight.He missed her!It had been1 year since the last time they saw each other.

"I never thought you would come here and face your past you know?I thought you would just stay inEngland for the rest of your life and pretend Japan never existed."- he released her , to take a good look at her reaction.

She looked down and then at he beach, then back at him, with her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey , I'm sorry.I should have been more sensitive.Forgive me."- he hugged her and stayed like that for a while.She cried a little in his arms.

"Rei...when are you going to tell everyone you are alive?Most of them came back and they are all-"

"They are all what Kaworu?Missing me?"- she released herself from his arms-"I don't think so.They never knew i existed.They still don't know and I doubt they want to."- for the first time he saw her angry.Angry and hurt.

"They are all wanting to know what happened to the ones that didn't come back.Some still believe that they are alive.Shinji still thinks Misato will come back.He also thinks you will come back.i know it would mean a lot to him if you confirmed his believes."- that was it.Her weak point was Shinji.She would do anything for him.

"Kaworu, how many times do I have to explain this to you?I came back to built myself a human life.To know how it is to be human.To be a normal person and try to make up for the lifes I destroyed.And if you do remember I destroyed Asuka's, Touji's, and most of all, Shinji's life.i have no right to go to America to tell I am alive.I doubt anyone wants to see me anyway."- she looked hurt, he knew that.But he also knew how much his siter loved Shinji.How much it would do some goods to both Shinji and his sister Rei to see each other again.She always understood him, he always understood her.He still remembered the last conversation he had with Shinji and he talked about Rei.

**Flashback**

_"Sometimes I wonder you know...if I'm right.Maybe I'm just to innocent to think they are all alive.Everyone that was rescued from Japan came to America, because it was the only country that accepted us.Everyone that isn't here is gone.Misato is gone...Dr.Akagi is gone, everyone that worked at Nerv are,...Rei is..."- he never finished the phrase.It looked like it was too much effort for him to say that Rei was gone._

_"I don't think they are all gone.At least Rei isn't.You said you saw her didn't you?After it all ended."- he knew Rei was alive.He saw her right after everything happened.He saw her once per year._

_"Yes...but...i don't know, everything is so confusing."- everytime he talked about the third impact and its consequences he stayed a week without speaking to anyone.Too lost in his own thoughts , too confused by his own past actions._

_"Well I'm here.I hope that means something to you."- he smiled._

_"You know it does.You are like family to me, if I even know what family means."-he laughed.After everything happened seeing Kaworu was the last thing he was expecting.he never expected that the impact only destroyed Japan also.Thank God the people in the other countries decided to come back.And the buildings and food and all the rest was still in its place._

_"Shinji, what would you do if you saw Rei again?"- he needed to know.Shinji stopped to think for a second.And answered._

_"I guess I would hug her and say that I miss her...Even though no one understands this, she really understood me.And I guess I really understood her.And I also guess she liked me a little.She saved my life twice if you remmeber."- he said remembering his past.'Why did you have to go too Rei?I never thought i would miss you somuch please comeback Rei.'_

_"True.She did."-Kaworu had to see Rei.Now._

**End of Flashback**

"Brother?"- Rei called him so many times already, she was starting to get worried.

"Sorry sis.I was just remembering the last time I saw Shinji.Even though you think you wouldn't be welcomed , i disagree with you."- he said seriously to his sister.

"Tell me something I don't know."- she said

"I'm serious.If you are not welcome why am I?"- he was making a very reasonable question.He was an angel in the past but no one seemed to care now.They all accepted him.

"Maybe you are just scared of coming back but I am sure that there is nothing to be afraid back Rei"-he said .

Rei stayed quiet for a while.He was right.Maybe she was just scared.Scared of seeing everyone again, scared of being rejected.Scared of hurting Shinji.

"I can't go Kaworu!Please let's just stop talking about this?"- she was almost crying.Third impact changed everyone.Including her.

"I'm sorry.Please forgive me.I never meant to hurt you."-he hugged her again.He just wanted so much to see her happy.But she would never go the United States.It was too much for her.Even though he was sure that if she saw everyone again her life would be complete.

"Anyway, how is your job?Do you have to much stuff to do back in England?"- 'Probably a lot of internacional requests you won't accept.' he tought.His sister became a model.After all she had to live and work.No one accepted her.Because of the way she looks, because of her lack of emotions.She could act like a normal human only around people she liked.To strangers she was the old Rei.And that didn't help.

"I'm thinking about quiting you know?My agent isdesobeying me about the internacional proposals.I told him I am not going anywhere out of England but he is just not listening to me.I know no one will accept me.that there is no job for a blue haired , red eyed woman but-"

"But you know that if you continue to work has a model you will one day give up and go internacional.It's testing you.And you a giving up slowly so you have to quit."- he said making her face the thruth.

She said nothing, but knew he was right.Soon she would stop trying to contradict her agent, go internacional, and everyone would find out about her.So it was better to quit.That way no one would find out.

"Don't quit.I'll help you by finding you a new agent ,but don't quit.You know there is no other job for people like us."-he was also a model.Red eyes were very "fashion" for modelling agencies.

Kaworu and Rei were both amazed by the fact that such job would still exist , but looks like no matter how big is the tragedy humans don't change.They just want money.

"You know something Rei?"- he said staring at the red sea.She looked at him questioningly.

"Someday Shinji will discover about you.And he will be mad at you.You know why?"

"No.Why?"- she seemed worried.

"He would be mad at you for keeping you existence from him.He misses you even though you don't belive me when I say it."

She thought that was impossible.Shinji would never find out about her.The only thing she didn't know is that Shinji was going to England in two weeks , for a businness trip.

* * *

**A/N:Review please!I hope you liked it.I know Rei and Kaworu being models it's very weird, but think a little.It's the only job they would be accepted.And to those who think there would not be corporations and marketing and stuff after the third impact, c'mon, if the second impact didn't stop it, why would the third one stop?**

**Anyway review please.**


	2. Rei's adress

**Rei's adress**

"Shinji.You are fired."- Kaworu said paciently, waiting for the sleepin Shinji to wake up.

"Sure..."-'I guess he didn't listen very well.But five seconds later:

"WHAT?"- a very aware Shinji jumped out of his bed, breathing very fast looking desesperate at his roommate.Who was laughing at him.

"I can't believe you believed it again!C'mon Ikari I have been using this to wake you up, for at least 6 months.Though if you continue to be late for work you will be"- he said playfully.

"I swear that if I wasn't so late for work I would kill you!"- he said , annoyed by the fact that Kaworu scared him so he could wake up.

"Work?Since you totally forgot about your trip to England I supose you haven't packed yet."- Kaworu said and strated laughing again.

"OMG!The trip!C'mon stop laughin and help me pack my stuff!"- kaworu started picking some stuff for Shinji but he wasn't laughing anymore.The fact that Rei and Shinji would be in the same country -and if Shinji was going to London in the same city- was worrying him.

"Hey no need to be so serious."- he said thinking that Kaworu got ofended or something.He felt kind of guilty.Some habits just don't change.

Kaworu stopped picking clothes, thought for a while, and decided that the best thing for Shinji was to find out about Rei by seeing her.But not in a cover of a magazine.In person.He would give Shinji , Rei's adress.

"Shinji.If I asked you a favor could you do it?"-Rei would kill him for this.

"Sure.What is it?"-he was curious, what could have made Kaworu so serious?

"Go to this adress."- he was writing something in a piece of paper."Say Kaworu sent you , and she will know who you are.Though I don't think you will be able to say anything when you see her.i hope you don't faint."

"Woah!faint?Who would I see?Misato?"- he said and laughed, but Kaworu didn't.

"Close enough.Well you will know when you see her.Oh!And tell her that I am sorry andI love her and I hope she still loves me."- he said laughing a little.

"Is she some kind of ex girlfriend?"- 'who could this person be?'

"You will know."- he said , giving the paper to Shinji.

"Shouldn't I know her name?"-this was so weird.

"It's Re...forget it."-'Control yourself.'

Shinji stopped too.He couldn't mean...Rei?And even if it was Rei it wouldn't his Rei.His Rei?Since when Rei Ayanami was his?But that's not the point.If he was talking about a different Rei why didn't he say her name?

"Shinji.You will know once you get there.Until then relax."- sometimes he felt like Kaworu could read his mind.

He was going to ask Kaworu something but he heard some kiccking and punching at the door, of course, Asuka was there.

"I'm coming!"- she was his ex-girlfriend, so was her friend, Mana.They always gave him a ride to the airport even if he didn't want one, and it was always a very embarassing situation.

He opened the door , Mana jumped in him,who by the way was only in his underwear -even though both Mana and Asuka saw much more than that,- i mean he dated each of them for at least a year- he felt very embarassed.

"C'mon get of him!He is not your boyfriend anymore."- said a very jealous Asuka.

"He is not your boyfriend either."- that was a normal fight when they were around Shinji.

"Like I care that this BA-"

"KA isn't my boyfriend anymore."- finished kaworu who was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Asuka blushed immediatly, Mana laughed and Shinji went to his room get dressed.Even tough Asuka was very jealous of Shinji , she became very interested on Kaworu after she broke up with Shinji.

"You scared him away!"- said Mana making a sad face.

"C'mon you BAKA hurry up!We haven't got all day!"

"I'm here."- he said entering the room with two bags and fully dreassed.Mana took his arms and started pulling him out of the apartment.

"Shinji!"- Kaworu yelled before Shinji entered the elevator with the 2 girls, he was serious again- "Don't forget about what I asked you.I'm serious this is very important.It has to be the first thing you do when you get there."

Shinji nodded without thinking about it too much, but before he even had time to think the elevator door closed.But he could Still rememeber Kaworu's serious face.This should be something really important.

"Hey!What did Kaworu asked you to do in England?"- she looked curious.

"He asked me to visit a girl ."- he didn't want to say the rest.

"And do what?"-

"Tell her some stuff."-'Damn elevator, why is it taking you o long to open!'

"What stuff?"

"C'mon Asuka leave Shinji alone.Whatever he has to say he will and there is nothing that you can do to change it."- he whispered a thank you to Mana who just smiled.

Asuka stayed quiet trough the way to the airport.Actually everything was very quiet and he liked it.

The flight was also calm the weather was very good and everytime he looked trough the window he ould see everything 'down there'.

* * *

After he arrived he caled the office he was supost to meet his boss, but because of some problems his boss would only arrive the next day.Having the day off work, he remembered what Kaworu asked him and went to the adress Kaworu gave him. 

It was an apartment in a building downtown.It seemed like a nice place to live.He hesitated a little but Kaworu was very serious about this so he had to do it.

'Ok , I hope this is the right adress.I hope Kaworu isn't joking about this girl.Anyway here it goes.'- he knocked the door and heard someone say something like I'm coming.'Weird that voice was familiar.'

The door opened, revealing a very beautiful blue - haired, red - eyed woman , with only a towel covering her body , she probably just got out of the shower.This scene and this person was too familiar.He blinked a few times, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming that she was really there.

"R...Rei Ayanami?"

* * *

A/N:Hope you like it.Bye 


	3. I feel home

**A/N:First of all: Rei is only OOC with Kaworu.She is not going to act the same way towards other people.Calm down.Kaworu is always smiling and there wasn't enough time to know what kind of person he is but if you review and tell me what you like I'll do it.Shinji, I'm sorry but I can't let him be depressed.I'll make some sad parts but no more depression.**

**Iron Duke****:It's rushed?I'll try to slow it down.And I will allow anonymous reviews.**

**Heart Attach****: I am so glad you liked it because it's my first EVA fic!I did notice that ****people are meaner!I guess it's because Evangelion is a more serious anime.**

**Lone Wulffe****: English is my second language but I'll try to get a pre reader.**

**nick2951****:I am glad you think it's a good story.I'll try to get a pre reader and has I said before ****english is my second ****lang****uage.**

* * *

**I feel...home**

"R...Re..."- Shinji couldn't think properly.He felt so lost, not knowing what to do.It was like going back to when he was only 14 years old.He felt like running away.He always hoped to see her again but he never thought he would be so shocked by her presence.

Rei stared at his blue eyes.Her eyes were emontionless like always.But if you looked close enough you could see that for a tinny second she looked just has lost has Shinji.

Neither of them spoke a word.They just stood there too shocked by each other presence.Rei was the first to make a move.She made a gesture allowing him inside her house.

Shinji still feeling completely lost , thought about what he was suppost to do there.And said the first thing that came to his mind:

"Kawor...kaworu sen...sent me here."-he rememebered Kaworu's words.Weird why wouldn't she love him anymore?Did she love him?Did she love him in the way he was thinking?

"There is no need to say that.I already know.he is the only friend in common that we have."- she said and went to her room get dressed.

He started looking at her apartment.It was big.Very big.It was probably expensive too.Knowing now that Kaworu was a ...friend- he hoped- of Rei, he was probably the one that picked the apartment and decorate it.It was like a very big modern family house.The walls were all painted in a light yellow, and the furniture was made in mahogany.It had a white fireplace , and no eletronics.I guess she didn't want so much stuff.

Even though he just entered her apartment, he felt...home

He thought he was alone in the living room , what he didn't notice is that Rei was watching him.

Truth was that Rei was so confused has he was.She had missed him so much but she saw his reaction.She chose not to see him because she wanted to keep him away from his painfull past.But he looked so...peacefull.

He sat on the couch in front of the fire place and stayed there waiting for her to come back.He felt so at ease.And so tired.Watching the fireplace only made him sleepy.

* * *

Meanwhile back in America on Asuka's apartment: 

"That BAKA SHINJI!I have been calling him all day and he is not answering my calls!"-Asuka didn't want to admit but she was worried about Shinji.he always called after he got of the plane.

"Why don't you admit that you are worried about him?"- said Kaworu smiling at her.The reason why Shinji didn't returned her calls it's because he didn't take his cellphone.But he would never say that to Asuka.

"I'M NOT!I just want to make sure he will bring me something."- huge lie.

"Wherever you say.He will call sometime.Don't worry."- he said , kissed her cheek, making her blush and left.He needed to talk to Rei.'She probably won't answer any of my calls but at least I'll try.'

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes.He was laying on the couch and there was a blanket on top of him.He looked at the window.It was already night.'I fell asleep!I can't believe it!'he turned to face the ceiling , but instead he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at him. 

"Rei!Rei I'm so sorry!It's just I was so tired and I-"

"There is no need to apologize.You slept.You were tired it's pretty understandable."- she said.

He looked at the clock, it was already 7:00 pm!He had to find a hotel!Now!

"I'm sorry Rei but I must leave.I haven't checked in any hotel yet."- he was so embaressed of himself.He did not talk to her properly before , slept on her couch and now he was going to leave.

"You can stay here if you want.Dinner is ready and I have a guest room."- she said.

"Are you sure,I mean do you feel comfortable about me staying here?"-wow, that was weird.

She looked at him.He looked tired.He would take a long time to check in a good hotel.

"Yes."-she knew he was a little confused by her presence but...she wanted that he stayed.She missed him.

He smiled slightly at her still looking a bit confused.He didn't know what to feel.There she was standing right in front of him alive,well,and...beautifull.

If he was dreaming ,he didn't care.He could regret doing what he was going to do his whole life, but he would not regret not doing it.

He stood up from the couch went very close to her and hugged her tight against him.She ,at first , was to surprised to hug him back but after a few seconds she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I missed you Rei"

* * *

**A/N:I didn't get a pre reader yet.If you don't like it,don't read it.**

**To those that liked it,read it and review please.**

**Bye**


	4. It's not a dream

**A/N:I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**

* * *

**

**It's not a dream.**

The alarm clock started ringing.

Shinji woke up for the first time in many years,smiling.He never woke up happy.because of Kaworu he woke up most of the times,well...scared.

But now,there remembering her hug , her words,her scent...He never felt happier.

**Flashback**

_They stayed in each others arms for a while.He didn't want to let her go anymore.he never felt so peaceful.She had no idea how much she meant to him.How much he dreamed about this moment in the past 4 years._

_"Ika-Shinji?"-she looked at his eyes and he looked gently at her._

_"Yes, Rei?"- she looked down , like trying to make up what to say to him.And if she should say it._

_"I missed you too."- she had tears on her eyes, but he didn't notice.He smiled and kissed her forhead and rested his head on her shoulder._

_"I...I...need to...arrange your bedroom."-she said blushing slightly and went to the guest room._

**End of Flashback**

How she had changed.She actually blushed and hugged him back!That was amazing!I mean before the third Impact she would barely smile and now she was even getting embarassed!He was afraid of opening his eyes to find out that he wans't in her house.That it was all a dream.

But when he opened his eyes he saw a very beautifull blue haired woman , dressed into a blue baby doll, that almost made Shinji have a nose bleed.He smiled at her.The expression of her face softened.How long had she been there?And why?

"Good morning...Shinji."-she greeted.'It isn't a dream after all.'

"Morning Rei.It's very nice to wake up and see you."-he said before even thinking of what he was saying.She blushed.No one ever made her blush.Only him.

"You embarass me."- she said and looked down.He laughed a little, feeling now, after the chock, very comfortable around her presence.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"- he said observing her.

Don't you have to go to work?"- she asked looking a little confused.

"OMG!I'm late!I'm so late!"-He got of the bed quickly forgetting that he was only in his underwear muttering a quick apology.

Rei observed him looking quite amused.She smiled slightly but he did not notice, since he was to woried about being late.So, she went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

A few minutes later:

"God I'm so late!My boss is going to kill me!i don't even know where the office is!"-he seemed pretty stressed.

"Shinji?"- Rei politely called him.

"...where are my papers!This is not going to-"shinji continued to talk not noticing Rei's presence.

"Shinji."- Rei continued.

"...work, I still have to call a cab!"-he went to the phone.

"SHINJI!"-he stopped.'Wow.Powerfull voice'

"Sorry Rei.I just get very stressed when I am late."- he apologized.

"My driver will take you wherever you want, so no need to call a cab.And...I made you breakfast."-she said pointing to various kinds of food.

"You did this for me?"- he asked looking softly at her.

"Yes."-she looked down, not knowing if she was approved.He smiled.

"Thanks Rei."-he said and kissed her forhead.She blushed again.'How cute!'-"Unfortunaly I don't have much time to eat with you, and I have both hands ocupied ,so I can't really ea-"- she put a toast with strawberry jelly on his mouth.

"You are late and my driver is waiting."- she smiled softly, almost unoticeable.But he notice.He tried to say thank you but the toast almost fell from his mouth so he just left.

In the car going to work how funny the situation was.Yesterday, he found out that she was alive, and today she was making his breakfast.Not that he was complaining not at all.He was happy.Happy that the connection that they had is still alive.

* * *

'Finally, the day is over.'-Shinji thought to himself as soon as he sat on Rei's couchwaiting for dinner.Work had been tiring,and coming back..."home" was all he thought about the whole day.

But to end his comfort the phone rang.Andunfortunaly to him, he answered.

"Hello?"- he said not noticing the fact that he didn't live there.

_"I knew it!You are already answering the phone in her house!What are you doing with my sis man!"-_ Kaworu laughed on the other side.

"WHAT!You!The moment I get back to...Wait..."-'Sis?'-"Sis?Like sister?"-Kaworu was Rei brother?

_"Yes, Rei and I are brother and sister.What a relief right?"-_ Kaworu said sarcastically.

"Don't even tell m-Hey, don trick me!"- Shinji didn't wan to admit but yes it was a relief_.He didn't want his best friend to be dating the girl he had been wishing to see for so long._

_"I got you!You thought I was her boyfriend?C'mon I would never date the woman you love!"-he said seriously.-"Anyway,Asuka and Mana want to talk to you.Don't worry I didn't tell them where you are or who you are with."-_he said and soon he heard two girls yelling at him and felt tired.100 days of work wasn't as much tiring.

_

* * *

_

After about 1 hour Shinji hung up the phone.Rei was worried.During the conversation he expressed so many bad feelings , and now he looked a mix of sad and angry.

After he hung up he went to his room , he did not eat, he did not speak with her.What had she done wrong?

She decided that the best was to call Kaworu.Her brother always knew how to calm her.

_"Rei, Rei calm down...It's not your fault.He gets like these when Asuka and Mana fight with him.He gest like these ever since they dated."-Kaworu said while trying to calm down his sister, who didn't know why Shinji got so mad._

"Dated?How can someone you decide to have a relationship with,hurt you so bad?"- she didn't get it.She always thought relationships were for people that loved it each other.

_"Well I guess now you understand why I was so desesperate to make you come to America."-_she got confused.That's why he said that Shinji missed her?

"What would I be able to do for him?"-'Nothing.'- she thought to herself.

_"More than you can understand.You and Shinji have a certain connection.Your presence would have been enough.After all you saved him twice and he saved you once.You complete each other."-_he said trying to make her understand_-"And he needed a friend.He passed trough so much pain with these girls.When he needed help they pushed him down.I wasn't enough.I couldn't help him Rei."_

"I don't understand."-'what happened that could hurt him so much?'

_"I will tell you then, what happened with him in the past 4 years..."_

* * *

**A/N:Hope you like it bye.**


	5. The best of you

**The best of you.**

"Is it that bad?"- Rei asked.'Poor Shinji.'

"_You make your conclusions after I tell you."-_and he began telling Shinji's story.

_"When he most needed someone to help him, he had no one.Asuka was there but only in the begining..."_

**_I've got another confession to make: I'm no fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break, holdin' you _**

Were you born to resist or be abused?

**Flashback**

_It wasn't that bad after all.He had Asuka and she was helping him so much this past few days.And he had to admit the kiss they shared the other day wasn't so bad.Now that they were rescued-Thank God- it would be easier.They will have a place to live again.He will be able to be happy, with her.Touji and Kensuke were alive.Most poeple came back.things would be better now.Asuka wans't mean anymore.Or so he thought._

_"Asuka, why are we hiding from everyone?There is no need to hide what we have."-he said._

_"You don't understand Shinji.I have a reputation to take care of."- she said , and he too blind to see accepted her answer._

**_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? _**

**_Are you gone and onto someone new?_**

**End of flahsback**

_But after a while...he got depressed.The memories of the third Impact and his father, you and Misato were haunting him and she wasn't helping.She treated him just like before the third impact.Like sheat...Like he was nothing to her when deep down he meant everything to her.But she never gave him the chance to know that.And she was never able to help him because she could not even help herself."_

**_I needed somewhere to hang my head without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have but had no use_**

**Flashback**

_"I'm tired Asuka!You treat me like crap in front of everyone, but when there is no one seeing you say you love me!I should have never came back!"- he yelled._

_"Oh yeah Shinji make it about you!It is always about you!You are the same coward that you were before! I explained you why I can't make it public!"- she said denfending herself._

_"Me?A coward?What about you?You hide yourself from everyone!I know you can't make it public, but o you have to humialite me like you did before?When I need your help the most you are pushing me down, how can I not make this about me?"-he wanted to dissapear.nothing had changed._

_"Shut up Shinji.It is not like this will ever have a future. It is not likewe are going to live together or get married or something."- she said.But she never meant it.But he didn't know that_

_The tears formed into his eyes.He trusted her.For what?_

_"No future huh?I guess there is no reason to continue this relationship then.Why don't we end it now?Let's not suffer anymore over something that will end eventually endI mean I won't suffer, because you never cared at all."-he held his tears.He would not cry in front of her, he would not cry over her anymore._

_She was shocked.But she couldn't show it.'This is how you are going to play?Two can play this game!'-"Fine then!It is over."- she said and walked away.he too walked away.And things between then were never the same._

**_I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again but I break loose _**

My head is giving me life or death but I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in, I refuse

**End of flashback.**

_"She tried to get back with him.She even promissed that she would make it public.But he didn't trust her anymore.He sank into a deep depression.Too confused about the thing he couldn't change.That time was when he remembered you.When he missed you...When i met him..."_

**_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? _**

Has someone taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must, confess

**Flashback**

**_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_**

_"I have no idea of what to do anymore.I choose this path but I regret it.The only people that truly knew me and helped me are gone.The only one that last is you."- he looked at Kaworu desesperate.Kaworu was scared.He never saw Shinji like that._

_"Who knew you Shinji?"-he asked._

_"Misato.And...Rei."- 'Rei?'what did his sister had to do with this?_

_"Rei?Why Rei?"-if Rei could help Shinji he would get Rei._

_"She knew what was like to be like me.To feel lost, to have no one, to feel useless, she understood me.i know it sounds weird.But it's true._

**_Has someone taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love, you die to heal_**

**End of Flashback.**

**_The hope that starts, the broken hearts  
You trust, you must, confess_**

_"I tried to make you come but you said that you only make everything worst.Anyway, after a few months he met an student of psicology.She took care of him when he was in the clinic she was working.Her name was Mana."-_ he took a deep breath and continued-_"He thought that she was the one.She helped him was there for him.Anyway he thought she was perfect.Until one day, Asuka called him.She gave him and adress and said he should go there by and exact time.That he would find Mana there.He didn't believed Asuka at first but...he didn't trust people so he went."_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

**Flashback.**

**_I've got another confession, my friend: I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of start it again somewhere new_**

_He opened the door.It wasn't locked.He entered without making a noise.He started to listen to moans and...Mana's voice._

_He opened the door to a room.And there she was.In a bed with another man.he was filled with anger.She immediatly got her clothes and tried to explain._

_"SHUT UP!I don't want to hear whatever you have to say!"- he said and left the house.He never expected Asuka to be right.He didn't want to feel the way he felt about Asuka.Not again.He couldn't take so much pain.Would this ever stop?_

**_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in, I refuse_**

**End of flashback.**

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

Has someone taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must, confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

_"He sank into depressin again.that was 3 months ago.you see how much he needed you now?See how much he is happy aroun you, and you are the most comforting past he has.Even with the angels, even you being half of an angel is the most comforting part in his life.Asuka thought she would get him back.that he would trust her again and thank her for everything.But he hated her.He hated both Mana and Asuka..."_

Rei didn't say a thing.She felt guilty.For never being there for him.She would help him, she would do the best she could to make him happy again.

* * *

**A/N:This was a long one.Hope you like it,and review please.**


	6. When you say nothing at all

**A/N:**

**dennisud****:I tried to get a pre reader but it didn't work.So if you want to read it, read it,if it is to hard to keep reading then don't!I won't answer this kinds of reviews anymore.I am not making anyone read my stories you are reading on your own free will.I, besides the stories, have many things to take care of.And you are refearing to yourself has "us readers", but there is only 3 reviews complaining about my writing.I am sorry for being so rude but right now I will do my best in the stories within my limitations.**

**nick2951****:Thank you so much!I hope you continue to like my story and review it please!**

**Iron Duke:It is updated hopeyou like it!****

* * *

**

**When you say nothing at all.**

Shinji woke up feeling extremely guilty for treating Rei the way he did.He had no right to treat her like that just because Asuka and Mana were 2 bad memories in his past .

He tried to move but he oddly couldn't.He ,then,noticed that something was holding him.Not something.Someone.Rei.

**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_**

'Shit!What do i do?'He was so confused.He turned very slowly so he could face her.She pulled him closer to her and rested her head on his chest.He looked at her and smiled.She looked so peacefull.He put a hand on her cheek and caressed it.She was so beautiful.So unique.Something about her made his world and happy.

'Wait.That is not the point!What is she doing in your bed?'But he couldn't think much.He couldn't think properly.Not with her resting her head on his chest.He couldn't think properly feeling her so close to him.

Slowly Rei's eyes opened and looked up straigh at his eyes.

"Rei,I wan-I want to-to-apologize for yesterd-"-she put a finger on his lips.'OMG!'And smiled.

"There is nothing to apologize.I am sure you had your reasons."-she gave him a beautiful smile , with a kind look on her eyes, got off bed and went to her own room to change.

He looked at the familiar ceiling and smiled.He closed his eyes, breathed, and felt so peacefull.Rei smiled at him.Rei smiled at him.He felt like this little kid wanting to jump on the bed.He never felt happier.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all_**

But then...

"Oh shit I have to work!"-he stumbled and fell on the floor and went to change.

Rei hearing Shinji'swords went over to his room and said:

"It's Saturday.You don't have to work on saturday do you?"-he was only wearing a tie and boxers and his hair was a true mess.She was still in her baby doll.But this was a black one.He had to put some pants on.Now!

"Oh...right."-he went back to the closet to put some jeans.

A minute later.

Shinji walked up into the kitchen where breakfast was already done, and a very anxious Rei was uncomfortably waiting for him.

"Is that something that matters Rei?"- she looked guilty.He didnt like that look.

"Shinji...Kaworu..."-she was having a hard time saying wherever she needed to say.And that was surprising.

"Kaworu told me about you past realtionship with Asuka and Mana, that being the reason for your nervoursness last night.I deeply apologize, I was worried and he told me why.I am sorry.Please don't be mad at me, I just wanted to know what made you so mad."-she said that very quick,and had no emotion in her voice but her eyes were looking everywhere but his.He smiled.but before he could process the things she was saying she quickly tried to leave the room.Well,tried.

**_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)  
Try as they may they could never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine_**

He grabbed her arm and looked at her deep red eyes.

"How can I be mad at you?There is no need to apologize.And...did you say you were worried?"-he smiled at her who blushed slightly and looked away.

"Come.Let'seat breakfast all right?"-he smiled, and started walking towards the kitchen followed by a quiet,but very happy Rei.

She sat in the seat across from his and started slowly to eat.

"Rei...What time do you go to work?It's not that I am saying you don't work or anything it is just that..."-and he continued to speak while she eat her toast with jelly and drank her orange juice looking very amuzed at Shinji's embarssement.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all_**

"I go to work whenever someone tells me to.When I have to take pictures for a magazine or something or go to some sort of event they call me, tell me when it is ask if I can make it andI do what they ask."- she said still eating.

"oh,right.And they are...?"-he asked,hoping that she didn'tcontinue to be that doll that obeyed his father no matter what.

"I'm not their doll Shinji."-she said like she was reading his mind."I just don't have much to do here so whenever they call I go.Theybeing my agent and the owner of the company/magazine/event that wants to hire me.But I have declined many times.I never went internacional if that proves you anything."

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all_**

"You don't have to prove anything to me Rei.I just wanted to know.That's all."he smiled."Do you have any magazine you are in?I would like to see it if that's possible..."

"Sure.Kaworu makes me keep them all.It is in my room" she said and stopped eating and started walking towards her room.

Shinji followed.He enetered her room.It was a very big one.The room was white ,the furniture was also in mahogany and two walls were painted in red.She had a few posters of the her best works.And she looked so incredibly hot.

"That is why you said you refused so many internacional proposals.You look amazing in this pictures!"-he said looking at everything she had of herself.

**_(You say it best when you say nothing at all  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_**

Rei blushed a little but felt very warm inside.After all it was the first time someone besides her brother complemented her.Shinji looked straight in her eyes.So did she.They stared at each other for a while.That silence could be uncomfortable to anyone but them.But if they continued staring at each other in her room for much longer...well...

She took some magazines to the living room where there was more light and he could drool all over the place as much as he wanted to.She smiled...maybe she shouldn't have hidden herself so much.

**_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me.._**

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji's apartment: 

"Why can't you leave the poor guy alone?Why do you have to follow wherever he goes?"-Kaworu was really starting to feel very annoyed.He could not let them go see Shinji.They would see Rei.

"We are not following him!And , you are going too!You are the person who was going first you have no right to yell at us!"-Asuka said "defending her cause".

"You know nothing about my life, you have no idea why I am going!Don't compare me to you!"-he said looking furious.He wasn't going because of Shinji.He was going to see Rei.

Asuka didn't say a thing and Mana just kept quietly packing her things.It was Asuka's idea to go with Kaworu in the first place.She wasn't so desesperate to see Shinji anyway.

"Asuka..."-Mana whispered-"We better stay here.Seriously...i have never seen Kaworu so furious at you."

"We are going!I want to know what Kaworu and Shinji are hiding!Kaworu is mad, so what!"-she whispered in a firm tone, scaring Mana.

Meanwhile, Kaworu called Rei:

"Yeah don't tell me about it...but...maybe it's a good thing.A chance to stop hiding."-Kaworu said.Unfortunaly he had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you like it.Bye**


	7. My last breathe

**A/N:Ok I have really few time so here it goes:**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewd the good and the bad stuff(Dennisud please read it and if you really is willing to correct it I would so appreciate sorry for the rude answers from the reviews before ok?)I hope you like this chapter.**

**Read and review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Evangelion.**

**My Last Breathe**

Shinji woke up ,and turned very slowly to see Rei's face.Every night she would leave her bedroom and silently walk to Shinji's room.He was going to ask but he was afrai she wouldn't do that anymore.He liked having her with him.

He caressed her face very slightly.He slowly opened her red eyes and looked at him.And smiled.

"Good morning."-she said.

"Good morning for you too Rei."-he smiled.He was so happy.That was kind of weird since he found that she was alive a few days ago and now they were so close.I guess they always had this unbreakable connection.

She stared at him.He always was with her, no matter what.No matter what she was, an angel,an human, anything,he never judged her.He just continued to be with her.She smiled kindly at him.And hugged him.She didn't want him to leave her, but she knew that soon he would have to go back to his life and she would have to move on.No!She didn't want to be alone again.Not now...not now that she knows what is like to be with him.

"Are you ok Rei?"-somehow he could sense that something wasn't all right with her.

She looked at him in the eyes.He looked at her questioningly.But she could not keep him there.It was the best for both of them,at least for him it was.

Before Rei could answer the phone rang.

"Ayanami's residence may I help you?"-she answered.

"Rei!My love,my life!How are you doing in this fine morning?"-it was Kaworu has always.

"What do you want?"-she answered coldly.

"I was wondering you know, if you could,just for a few hours...borrow Shinji."-he whispered the last two words.

"And may I ask you why should I do that?"-she answered a little angry.

"Because I am in England.I came to check on you , but Asuka and Mana followed me,I don't think you want everyone to know you are alive.Or do you?"-he asked hoping the answer would be yes.

She thought for a while.Shinji reacted very well when he saw her.He didn't faint or screamed like she thought he would.Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come clean.

"I will go with you and Shinji to see Asuka and Mana."-she said.

"You will!OMG!I never thought you would actually do it.Well,that's great.See you in ten minutes then."-Kaworu answered.

"What?"

"Yeah...I am near your house so.See ya."-he answered and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"shinji said getting of the bed.

"Kaworu.you better change, he will be here soon."-she said and went to her closet.

"WHAT?"-he asked in shock.

"He is bringing Mana and Asuka with him too."-she said.

"Why do I suddenly feel a little dizzy?"-he said.Mana and Asuka's presence was never welcome in his life.

"Are you sick?Do you have a fever?"-Rei came back immediatly from her closet to check on Shinji.

He smiled at her innocence.She looked so worried.But at the same time so beautiful.And suddenly she was so close to him.He went closer to her.Their lips so close,he waited for this moment for so long...

"SIS!Answer the door!It 's me Kaworu."-they heard Kaworu knocking and the moment was gone.

Rei finished getting dressed and went to the living room.But she couldn't open the door.He would be alone.For the second time in her life...she was scared.(A/N:The first time was when she saw Shinji on her door).Shinji entered the living room, now fully dressed and looked at Rei who was standing looking at the door with a frighten look on her face.

"Rei.You don't have to be afraid, I am here with you ok?"-he said kindly.

She looked at his eyes.She had to do this.Was now or never.She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey sis!How are doing!I am so glad you let me bring two friends this time!"-Kaworu hugged her and stepped out of her way so Asuka and Mana could give a good look at Rei.

Mana was only a bit surprised because of her blue hair.After all Kaworu had red eyes.But Asuka...Asuka looked like she just seen a ghost.In a complete state of shock.She breathed heavily.

'No...no...no she is dead, dead...she can't be...she isn't...no'-she thought to herself.Shinji was behind Rei.Shinji knew.Betrayal.He was with her the whole time.This trip was a lie.Just an excuse to see her.How could he?

Asuka entered the apartament slowly and not talking to anyone.She couldn't breathe properly.This couldn't be happening.Not again.Hse thought that she would never have to deal with WonderGirl ever again.Never have to fight for his attention ever again.Why now?

Mana politely greeted Rei.She didn't understand why Asuka was so shocked.

"Shall we sit and talk?I have somethings I need to explain to you all.We both need."-Kaworu said and looked at Rei who just nodded.

Asuka sat on the couch beside Mana.Kaworu sit besideRei and held her hand,Shinji sat on a chair by himself trying to calm himself down.This was a stressing situation for all of them.

"I know you are probably freaking out now Asuka ,but calm down.The truth is that Rei never died."-Kaworu said very slowly so Asuka could process the information.

She looked at him with eyes wide open, she looked more than freaked out,she looked scared.Frightened.

"After Rei regained conscious she decided that it was best if she just disapeared."-he explained.Rei stood up and went to the corner of the room next to the door.She felt like fainting.Like she couldn't breathe.

Kaworu explained their whole situation , how she hide herself for all of those years, the trips he made has an excuse to visit her and check if she was all right.The misterious phone calls he made.The fact that she was no longer an angel,that now she was an human being, that all she wanted was to have a normal life.

"Why did she hide herself all this time?"-Mana asked.

"She thought she wouldn't be welcome."-Kaworu answered.

"**You damn right she ins't!"-**Asuka yelled standing up, looking furious.

"Asuka calm down"-Kaworu stood up, so did everyone else.Rei looked shocked, and scared.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!YOU WONDERGIRL!"-she pointed at Rei-"Who the heel do you think you are to destroy our country, our lives, to be the reason that everyone we knew is now dead and actually have the audacity to come here and expect us to accept you?"

Rei looked at Asuka with a scared looked, something wasn't right.rei was never afraid of anything.Except the truths she did such a nice job runing away from.

"Asuka STOP!"-Shinji yelled but nothing stopped her, not even him.

"Go back to the angel world because you don't belong to this world!You don't have a mother you weren't born has a human being and no matter what you do or as much as you change you never NEVER be a human being you will always be the freak you were, even now you can't do anything.You don't cry you don't defend yourself, you just stand there like the coward you are.If you never came back, everyone would live just fine would live just fine without you.No one wants or misses you.That's the truth.Deal with it."-Asuka just kept staring at Rei, who looked at her and after a few seconds...at the door.

Kaworu caught her looking at the door, and he understood.

"Rei don't...Don't listen to her, it is a lie, please..."-he begged her.

Shinji looked confused and shocked.He didn't know what to do.But Rei did.And before anyone could do anything about it, before anyone could stop her,she opened the door and left...

_**Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms? **_

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to back

* * *

A/N:Hope you like it and review it please! 


	8. I won't let you goI love you

**I won't let you go.I love you.**

"Rei!NO!"-Kaworu yelled but it was too late she had already left.Kaworu looked like crying, something was wrong.She was going to come back right?

"Kaworu she will be back right?"-Shinji asked getting ready to run after her.KAworu looked hurt at him , with anger at Asuka,then back at him again:"No."- that was all Shinji needed to know.

As soon as Kaworu said it he ran out of the apartment looking for Rei.He heard Mana and Asuka yelling his name.But he wouldn't come back.He wouldn't let her run away.

* * *

Rei ran as fast as she possibly could, not hearing anyone follow her.She went to the nearest park to hide behind the shadows of the trees and try to think where she was going now.She made some phone calls ,transfered money from bank account tobank account, change passwordsand more. 

She always did this.If anyone found out who she really was she would vanish completely.No one ever found her again.This time was no different.Asuka always knew, and even though she thought the Eva past was behind her, Asuka proved her wrong.She was just going to go to some other country and the only person who would know where she was would be Kaworu...or maybe not even him.After all he was the one who opened his mouth.But how could she live without him?He is the only one that knows her.

She felt something warm on her cheek.Water.'I am crying...'.

"Rei!"-'Oh no!'she thought.Shinji's voice.She hide herself better so he wouldn't see her.He was the last person that should have ever known about her.But he looked so lost.So hurt.Rei just continue to cry.Now ,feeling the pain.She didn't want to leave him.

Shinji sat in a spot next to where she was.He looked tired and he was breathing incredibly heavy.After a while, what Rei thought to be 15 minutes Kaworu appeared.

"Did you find her?"-he asked.

"No...I didn't.Did you?"-he looked hopefully.

"I am asking you the same remember?"-Kaworu said sadly.

"Yeah...But you got nothing at all?"-he asked.

"Not yet.Anyway...I will make some calls and try to see what I can do...Did she tell this is her favorite park?"-Kaworu asked making Shinji a little confused.

"No, why?"-he asked curious.

"I thought you came here because you knew she likes to come here when she is upset.You two really do have a connection you know?"-he said trying to cheer Shinji up, and left.

_'..you two really have a connection...'_ she thought about Kaworu's words and sobbed...a little too loud.

Shinji got up immediatly as he heard someone sobbing andturning around he saw her.He saw Rei.She was getting up too , but to run away again.

"Rei!"-he yelled.She ran.

But he was able catch up and grabbed her arm.She turned to see him, her face wet from the tears.He looked kindly at her and wiped her tears.She looked down.

"You don't have to runaway you know?"-he said softly.

"I can't stay...I warned Kaworu before, this is too dangerous, you wouldn't want me around, I will only cause trouble, I told hi-"-but she was interrupted when Shinji put his lips on top of hers.Her first kiss.'soft...'was the only thing she thought , and right after that she couldn't think of abything else.She slowly put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly against him.

Rei broke the kiss and Shinji slowly smiled and opened his eyes to see her.

"Don't you want to stay at all?"-of course she did!What she most wanted was to be with him!She loved him for so long now.She needed him so much!

"But, Shinji you saw what happened today.Are you willing ro risk your friends for me?"-she asked

"Yes."- shedid a shock face-"And it wouldn't be so many friends.Only Asuka.And I would never prefer her friendship over you."-he said caressing her back while he spoke."No matter what happens Rei I promisse that if you stay I will face everything with you.I will be with you.You know why?"-she looked questioningly at him.

"Because I love you."-he said looking gently at her.

"I love you too"-he smiled and kissed her passionately.

After a very long kiss,he smiled and with his eyes closed he asked:"so...What is your answer?Are you going to stay?"-he opened his eyes to see the answer.

She slowly smiled at him , the smile he loved so much, that was only his.

"Yes, I will stay."-she said.He smiled from ear to ear and holding her by waist he lifted her off the floor.

"Shinji put me down we can fall."-she looked kind of scared.

"So what?"- he asked laughing a little bit.She looked at him and opned her mouth to say something but nothing came out of it.

"Shinji you found her!"-Shinji looked to his left to see who was saying that but he lost ballance and fell.With Rei on top of him.(A/N:lol familiar moment huh?)

But for the first time in her life, Rei was laughing.Shinji smiled kindly and caressed her cheek she lowered her head and kissed him.

"This a family park you know?Not a motel bedroom"-The person that called Shinji was not one less than Kaworu.Rei got up and Kaworu hugged her without saying a word.Rei hugged him back.

"Thanks for convincing my sister to stay."-he said with Rei on his arms.

"Whenever you want.It wasn't that bad after all."-Shinji laughed so did Kaworu.Rei looked kind of confused.

"Let's go home."-so Shinji put a arm aroung Rei's waist , who rested her head on his shoulder.Everything would be fine now.

* * *

"Shhhh"-the father whispered to his crying4 year olddaughter."Dad is here." 

"I had a bad dream"-theborwn haired little girl said and cried a little more.

"I know,i know.Calm down it was just a dream it is not real."-he said holding his daughter on his arms.

"Where is mommy?"-she asked, hercrinsom eyes wide open.

"I am here my love."-the blue-haired woman said and took her daughter in the arms.The little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder while her mother caressed her.The man,her husband hugged her and their daughter slowly fell asleep.

They went quietly to their bedroom.And sighed.They were both tired but seeing their daughter, Misato cry woke them up.

"I hope she doesn't have anymore bad dreams tonight.I really need to get some sleep so I won't look like a walking dead tomorrow in Kohaku's birthday party."-Shinji said as he laid on his bed.

"Me too.Isn't Kohaku a beautifull child?And very polyte close to the mother he has."-she laughed a bit and cuddled with her husband.

"True.We have to admit that Asuka and Kaworu did a nice job."- he said with his eyes a little closed since he was very sleepy.

"We did a nice job too Shinji."-he opened his eyes looked at her thinking.:"What?"she asked.

"I was right that day when I said you would be a great mother Rei."-he smiled and kissed his wife.

"I guess you were"-she smiled at him and kissed him , that kiss was long and deep.

"I guess we won't be able to sleep tonight anyway.But it won't be because of Misato."-he said , laughed and kissed his smiling wife.

_**Come stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

The end

* * *

**A/N:Last chapter!I am sorry for all the grammar errors I will try harder next time.**

**Review please.**

**See ya**


End file.
